


Curse His Stamina

by Lululeigh



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Foreplay, Other, Strawberries, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: Being in charge of the Valentine's Day event is more work than the Summoner realized. Luckily they have a handsome knight with plenty of stamina to take care of them for the night.
Relationships: Gunter/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Curse His Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> I unfortunately am here to report I still do not have the courage to post full smut. Please take this spicy foreplay as an apology!!

"Goodness, I can't wait to get off of my feet," Leigh sighed as they turned down the corridor where their quarters resided, ready to have some quiet time to themself. It had been a long and tiresome day of walking around the castle to deliver Valentine’s gifts in the form of candygrams. Leigh had no one to blame but themself for their exhaustion, since they were the one to suggest the idea at the Order of Heroes meeting a few weeks ago. Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna all agreed that handing out candy with customized messages attached to Heroes from a friend or loved one sounded like a great way to celebrate Valentine’s Day. Despite their best preparations, the team could not believe just how much work the castle-wide event would be, nor how many Heroes would take part in it. Leigh was sure that by the end of the day that they had delivered a candygram to over half of the Heroes who resided in Askr’s Castle, which totalled close to three hundred at present. Beginning at dawn, the team worked hard together and as the darkness of night and the winter’s cold settled in, they had managed to accomplish their mission. With their baskets now empty, the group went their separate ways, eager to have a good night’s rest. 

As Leigh followed their usual way back through the corridors, their guilt from earlier that morning began to bubble up again. They had to leave so early that they had hardly any time to spend with their husband, and given that it was Valentine’s Day, they felt especially discontented. The pair had at least promised to spend the last few hours of the day together once the event was over. Truthfully, the thought of relaxing with their loved one was what kept Leigh motivated throughout the final hours of work. There was nothing quite like some tender loving care to relieve one’s exhaustion.

Luckily the door to their quarters was unlocked when they arrived, which saved them the hassle of searching for their key.

"Gunter, I'm back! Sorry for taking so lo—oh. _Wow_."

The wicker basket Leigh had been holding fell to their feet with a thud as they marvelled at the scenery of their room, the door closing behind them with a soft creak as they took a few small steps inside. While a beautiful bouquet of red roses sat in a vase on the table, rose petals had been scattered all around—the floor, the table, the bedspread—and the room was lit dimly with a few candles. They were scented too, filling the air with the light fragrance of cloves. _Their favourite._

"Welcome back my love. Finished passing out candy for that day?"

"Gunter, what's all this?"

"It is Valentine's Day, correct? I thought it was only appropriate given our earlier agreement, if you are not too tired of course. Do you not like it?"

"N-no! I love it. Really. It's just a lot to take in." As Leigh continued to look around the room, they noticed a delicately placed bowl of chocolate strawberries on the table. They felt their heartbeat grow faster and surely their cheeks must have been red with blush. _Had he thought of everything?_

"Leigh?" Gunter approached closer and wrapped his arms around them in a hug from behind. "Everything okay?"

They turned around in his arms to hide their face from him as their mind raced with feelings along with more _inappropriate_ thoughts. The older man chuckled and kissed the top of their head; he was good at picking up their body language now. He had also become very good at picking up hints and cues over the years, to the point where now Leigh always felt like they were spoiled. _But was that a bad thing?_

"This feels like something out of a fever dream."

"Well, it can certainly be that, if you wish."

"You're a cruel tease, you know?" Their words were muffled as they buried their face into his shirt. Their fingers had found their way to his back and tugged slightly on the fabric. "You always set all of my nerves on fire."

“Is that a good thing?”

“Mhm.”

"Mm good, because you've rekindled a flame within me as well." He whispered in their ear, causing them to shiver. Perhaps he had also become _too_ aware of what turned them on. 

"So my dear, how would you like to start tonight?"

"I want some of those strawberries first." Leigh raised their head from his chest and glanced over to the bowl out of the corner of their eye. Their stomach had been growling insistently since they first laid eyes on the delectable dessert.

"You can have one," Gunter paused, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk, "but the price is a kiss."

Leigh had no arguments with that. They never turned down the opportunity to kiss him. And seeing that they were alone, Leigh could take all the time in the world to savour these kisses. The problem with kissing was that once they started, Leigh never wanted to stop. They _loved_ kissing their battle-worn husband, feeling the scar on his lip and running their hands along the firm muscles of his body. That which began as a simple kiss spiralled into a heated dance of tongues and teeth. Gunter's hands found their way to Leigh's hips, effectively pinning the other against the wall. Leigh groaned as their fingers found purchase in his hair, tugging at the strands as their hips ground together. Now it was too _hot_ , with too many clothes in the way. The added weight of their cloak wasn’t helping either. Eventually they broke free, Leigh desperate for air. Gunter’s stamina was unbelievable, though it certainly had its benefits.

"I think I deserve more than one strawberry for that." Leigh huffed as they brushed their long curls out of their face and maneuvered out of their heavy cloak so that it pooled around their feet on the floor. 

"Mm, you think?" Gunter murmured against their skin as he left a trail of sloppy open-mouthed kisses on their neck. He could feel Leigh squirm in his hands as he left a love bite on their skin, nails digging into his clothed shoulders. Their legs trembled so much that they likely would have collapsed had he not been holding them in place. 

"Gunter~ p-please…~"

“Had enough already?”

“I’m so sore, I don’t think I can stand another moment.”

“I hope you don’t mind me making you ache some more then.” He chuckled before lifting them up effortlessly in one arm. He stepped towards the table to retrieve the bowl of strawberries in his other hand and made his way across the room.

"I don’t mind at all," Leigh whispered, face pressed against his neck as they allowed him to carry them over to the bed. “It just means you’ll be doing most of the work tonight.”

"Do not think that I will let you off the hook so easily my love." He responded, carefully setting the bowl on the nightstand before he lowered Leigh down onto the soft bedding. Staying good to his word he offered them one of the berries, which was gone quicker than he anticipated. He laughed, bringing another one to their lips.

_“Have as many as you’d like. If I’m to do all the work tonight, you will need every ounce of energy possible to keep up with me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I still love Gunter Fire Emblem; thank you for reading my fic!!


End file.
